Five nights of the swear jar
by Little Ita-chan
Summary: Matt made a bet with Allen and now Allen has to play Five nights at Freddy's. But the American is afraid of animatronics. And they're at Oliver's, and he hates the horror genre. What will be the repercussions of this innocent bet? Rated T for language.


**Ciao~. I thought I'd write another 2P! story. A peek into the life of 2P!FACE. NO PAIRINGS. Not even 2P!FrUk. I have definite opinions about that. So if you were hoping for that, then scusi! **

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Shit. I don't see why I have to do this."<p>

"Because you lost a bet asshole."

"Mattie! Allie! Swear jar!"

The two arguing young men rolled their eyes and each handed the Brit a dollar. The NA brothers, Matt and Allen, were currently at Oliver's house to try and settle a dispute with words instead of fists. Allen had challenged Matt to a game of baseball. Normally the Canadian would have refused, but he had something awful in mind so he agreed on one condition; that if Allen lost the American would have to play Five nights at Freddy's.

The American was confident that he would win, so he accepted the bet. Which he lost to his surprise and dismay. Now he was trying to find someway to back out of the deal he had made, though Matt was having none of it. So the two went to their older brother to get a third person's opinion. Though neither of the NA brothers visited Oliver much since they had drifted apart so long ago, they were still family. And so they still turned to each other in times of need.

"Look hockey puck, you must have cheated. There's no way you could beat me in baseball otherwise," Allen stated.

"Cheated? Me? You're just a sore loser," Matt shot back. "Now man up and honor the bet we made."

"He's right Allen," Oliver chimed in. "It's VERY impolite to go back on a bet. You have to do it."

Matt had known that his brother hated and feared certain things. Clowns, dolls, and animatronics. That's why he had chosen Five nights at Freddy's. Allen looked back and forth between his brothers. He was feeling a little trapped. And that was starting to make him angry.

"Ollie, did Matt tell you what it is that he wants me to do?"

The Brit tilted his head to the side as he thought about it. Actually the young man hadn't told him what the bet was. But did it matter? Oliver shook his head in negation.

"No, he didn't," he finally answered. "But you should still do it."

"He wants me to play some f-...," the American stopped himself before he dropped a F-bomb, "some freaking horror survival game."

"H-horror?" Oliver stammered.

The older man hated the horror genre with a passion. Maybe simply knowing the bet involved a horror game would convince the Brit to allow his brother to renege on it. At least that's what Allen was hoping. Unfortunately that hope would go unfilled.

"W-well...a bet is still a bet. You're just going to have to do it. I-I'll stay with you if you'd like."

Allen looked at Oliver and noticed that he was already trembling slightly. The man really did hate the horror genre. But he would stay with someone and try to comfort them during scary movies, even if he himself would need comforting later. 'Damnit. Now I feel really bad,' the American thought. 'Ollie's already scared and he doesn't even know what the game's about.'

"You don't have to stay bro. I'll be fine," Allen said as he tried to smile reassuringly.

"N-no, no! I...I want to stay! To make sure that you're alright," the Brit replied and looked at his brother pleadingly.

"Ugh. Okay. Try not to freak out too much though," Allen said reluctantly.

"Okay~," Oliver trilled happily as he hugged his younger brother.

Matt smirked. He could tell that his brother was embarrassed by Oliver's show of affection by the grimace on his face in addition to the slight blush. The American really did love his family, even if he didn't show it often, and he was made uncomfortable whenever one of them gave some sign of caring for him.

The Canadian didn't like scaring Oliver, he was family too after all, but it couldn't be helped as long as he insisted on staying. 'I'll let him hold on to me,' Matt thought as he remembered the times he used to hold on to Oliver and Papa Francois when he was scared as a child. 'Maybe he'll feel better then.' He frowned suddenly as another thought crossed his mind. 'Too bad Papa isn't here though. That would probably help a lot.'

Francois had moved back to Paris some time ago to resume his career as an artist leaving behind his family. Oliver and Francois were not only friends, but technically they were brothers as well. The Frenchman hadn't written or returned for a visit in all that time. None of them would say it out loud, but they were all worried. Matt shook off the thoughts of the missing family member to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright," Matt announced. "Time to get the game started, eh."

"Finally. Let's get this over with," Allen growled.

"Y-yes. L-let's," Oliver stammered.

"I brought my laptop and wireless mouse. It already has the game installed on it, so we're good to go."

Matt set up his laptop and mouse as the Brit fetched some extra chairs. The Canadian also took out a pencil and notepad. The other two men looked at the notepad curiously.

"This is to keep track," Matt shrugged.

"Of what," the American asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of how much you'll need to donate to the swear jar later," the blond man smiled mischievously.

Oliver tilted his head in confusion. He didn't understand what Matt was talking about. The three of them took their seats, the older man sitting between the two younger men, and Allen started the game. At first it didn't seem so bad. At first. Then the tense atmosphere began to take hold, and Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Just before 6AM in the game rolled around, Allen ran out of power and the electricity shut off. There was a crunching of footsteps, and the American panned the camera over to one of the darkened doorways.

All that could be seen were the lights of the animatronic creature's eyes and teeth. A remix of "March of the Toreador" from Carmen was playing in the background. Then all of a sudden, Freddy's face was right there in front of the screen! Allen and Oliver both screamed as the game over static flickered before they found themselves looking at the main menu again.

"Shit! I told you I didn't want to play this game!"

"A-Allen! S-swear j-jar," Oliver stuttered as his teeth chattered in fear.

"Don't worry," Matt said as he wrote something on his notepad. "I'm keeping track of the swears, so you don't have to tell him about the jar each time."

The Brit said nothing. He was currently clinging to the Canadian in terror, and was visibly shaking. 'M-maybe I'll just close my eyes. Y-yeah,' he thought nervously before he shut both eyes tight. But the problem with that was that he could still hear. The clinking of something metallic. The slow, steady footsteps. The odd "Dum dum dum" sound in the background of the game that came from who knows where. And the almost constant talking and swearing of the American that gave him clues as to what was happening.

"Oh God, they're coming to kill me!"

"Fuck you bunny! I'm not dying today!"

"Ah shit! Ah shit! Ah shit!"

"Fucking fox! Agh! You douche bag!"

"Goddamn you Freddy! Ahhh!"

"The electricity! No! Fuck you Freddy! Come at me! Come and get me!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Since Oliver had his eyes closed, he didn't see the almost absurd facial expressions that Allen was making in his panic and terror. Matt did though, and he thought they were hilarious. Especially the face the American made when he heard the almost demonic sounding voice on the phone call of the 5th night. The Canadian had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

Many hours later the game was finally finished, though Allen absolutely refused to play through the 6th and 7th nights, and the bet was completed. Matt tallied up the profanity, and Allen owed eighty-six dollars.

"I'll pay up in the morning," the American grumbled.

Oliver, who would have normally demanded to be paid then and there, said nothing. He was still trembling from the ordeal. Matt felt bad that he had put his brother through that.

"You can sleep with me tonight Ollie," he offered.

"T-thank you," the Brit stammered gratefully. "But only if Allie sleeps with us as well."

He looked at the two younger men pleadingly. Neither of the NA brothers could say no when Oliver looked at them like that. So they both agreed, and all three trooped upstairs to get ready for bed. Once ready Allen and Oliver piled into Matt's bed, with the older man in the middle, and settled down for the night.

"Just like old times, eh," Matt asked as he looked over at the American.

"Yeah," was all that was said.

Allen was too busy thinking about all the times in the past when he and the Canadian were still children, and they used to sleep with their older brother in just this same way when they were scared. 'It's a pity that we grew apart over time. Maybe I should try and change that,' the American thought.

Oliver said nothing. He only laid there thinking about the past, those times when he had held his brothers tight, before they began to drift apart. 'I should really try to get the family to be closer again,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 'Maybe Franny will help once I find him.'

The Brit put a arm around each of his brothers and pulled them close. The two didn't resist, and instead reached out to hold him and each other. In a three way hug the small family fell asleep, and surprisingly no nightmares came to bother any of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that sweet? A lovely little family scene. Grazie for reading. And please review.<br>**


End file.
